


Imagination Is Funny

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Yet I Can't Imagine You Want Me, Too [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dom/sub, F/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has a fantasy he didn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagination Is Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I posted this anonymously cause I felt kind of like a giant trashcan but I guess people like it and honestly the more I think about it the more I'm considering writing a bit more and having it expand to a possible finn/rey/poe fic and stuff.

Kylo woke up in a hot sweat, his hair plastered to his face, in nothing but his underclothes. He recognizes the room as a med-bay room, a normal temperature, but the dream he’d had was anything but comfortable. The girl had left him with a few wounds, in the snow, and he remembered being dragged away just as the planet was collapsing. Honestly, he couldn’t believe he was alive but he had to laugh in spite of himself because of it. He could tell he was on a ship and no longer on the base because of the loose, familiar feeling of a ship in motion—it was almost imperceptible to him now.

There was likely to be hell to pay for the literal destruction of a plan decades in the making. Were there guards outside his door? Were they taking him to Snoke? Both were very likely. And it was likely they weren’t going to hurt him. Not before they got to Snoke, anyway. Afterall, it was his fault, wasn’t it? He had brought the girl and left the droid. He had taken responsibility for the girl, and now she could be the end of him. Snoke is wise and all-knowing, though Kylo was under no delusions that he hadn’t royally fucked up. They already were watching him closely due to his tendency towards the Light. But he could still be useful, right? He could prove himself. But he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl.

She had defied him—she had pushed back, gotten more from him than he had her. And it was the first time he’d ever felt that, the first time he wasn’t in control. And it was like a knife prick on his tongue, leaving a coppery taste and a desire for more. The thought repulsed him a bit, but he pictured her strapped down and chest heaving in defiance. She was sweating and dirty and it was fucking  _ hot _ . He couldn’t stop imagining her panting beneath him, willingly submitting to him. His cock stirred at the thought. And he didn’t care if anyone was observing him, watching him. They were on a spaceship; it was a part of life.

He figured he didn’t have much time so he didn’t even take his shirt off, just hiked it up a little as he reached down, into his pants and felt himself hardening at the thought of Rey’s breathing in his ears. He started imagining her, but she wasn’t strapped down now. They were fighting, in the snow-covered forest and the heat from their sabers was almost burning despite the biting cold wind that was whipping their hair into their eyes as they panted, locked in battle. But Rey had won the fight, she had walked away. Why was he imagining them this way, with her in control?

“Surrender, Kylo. You cannot beat me.” he heard her voice and it sent a shiver down his spine. Her voice was dizzying, spinning in his head, repeating repeating repeating and his hand was working, stroking and squeezing. He was on his back and he imagined her slight but substantial weight over his hips. He was in the snow, it was seeping into his clothes, stinging his skin and he loved it. Rey was grinding down into him, a look of concentration on her face. She wasn’t giving an inch. He had no purchase, no control. She was there, on top of him, moving slowly and deliberately and only small puffs of breath were escaping her lips, but he was panting now. His hand was moving fast and he was starting to feel the warmth in his lower stomach, his arms and legs twitching as he was getting closer. And then her hand was around his neck, in his mind, but there was a definite pressure really pushing down on him. Was he doing it to himself?

“You belong to me, Kylo.” he heard her voice practically spitting at him and the pressure at his throat tightened, air wasn’t passing through. Holy shit. He couldn’t breathe. And it was fucking exhilarating. His head was getting light but he didn’t stop his hand from moving. He was  _ choking _ —Rey was choking him, in his mind—and it was moving as fast as it could, the pressure building and tipping him over the edge. He was purely in his head, and it only lasted a few seconds, but finally he was coming and the pressure let off. Rey disappeared from his mind’s eye and he kept tugging through his orgasm. Wheezing, he coughed hoarsely from having his windpipe constricted for so long and as tight as it had been. 

He’d never been more satisfied or more exhausted from a single session.


End file.
